


Becoming Royal

by Superherogeek1



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ghost King Danny, Ghost Zone, Kings & Queens, Minor Original Character(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: During Team Phantom's senior year, Danny Fenton is awoken by none other than the Master of Time. what could Clockwork want and how will it affect Danny's future. Read to find out!Updates are random, I update when I finish I have time.Cross posted on Wattpad!





	1. Life Changing News

Danny groaned as light hit his face, waking him up from a peaceful slumber. He sat up with a yawn and stumbled out of bed. Luckily it was Sunday because he was tired from his fight with skulker last night. He glanced at the clock and was shocked to find it was noon. He shrugged and walked over to his closet and picked out a shirt. However, just as he pulled it on his ghost sense went off. With a groan he transformed and turned around but relaxed when he saw it was only Clockwork.

“Daniel, I have news. I need you to come with me.” The time ghost says as he shifts to toddler. Danny nods and they both float down to the lab. Luckily his parents were at a ghost convention for the week. They fly into the portal and continue flying for a few hours.

“Clockwork, this is the way to Pirah’s Keep.” Danny hissed anxiously.

“No Daniel. This is the way to Phantom’s Keep. The observants have decided that it is time for you to take your place as King of the Ghost Zone.” Clockwork said with a smile as they fly.

“Wait! I'm the what now!?” Danny shrieked.

“Yes, Daniel. When you challenged Pirah Dark, he expressed that it would be a challenge for the throne. You defeated him therefore earning the title. I know this overwhelming for you but when I look to the future, I see peace, order, and harmony. And you Daniel are the one to make it so. You will rule justly and earn respect from everyone, including the humans.” Clockwork said comfortingly, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before letting go. They continued for a little while longer until a black and white castle comes into view. Danny looks at his palace in awe and couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face. He looks at clockwork who motions for him to follow and they fly to the doors. The guards bow and open the doors for them, allowing them entry. The castle was beautiful. It was made of black bricks and had white marble columns on each side of the white doors with his black logo that had an ecto-green outline in the center. The roof was white and the walkway to the door was white stones that glowed green slightly. Inside, the walls were white with ecto-green swirls painted randomly throughout with black marble flooring. Suits of armour lined the walls with swords in a resting position and tapestries hung from a few walls that held his logo in ecto-green with alternating white and black background. the trim on the door ways and ceilings were all black as were the chandeliers that held white candles with ecto green flames. Danny couldn't believe it. It was perfect. Clockwork guided him through the castle to the throne room where the observants stood silently.

Clockwork gestured for him to sit on his throne with a smile. It was black wood with an ecto-green cushion on it. Smiling, Danny sat down and waited for the observants to speak.

“Daniel Phantom, upon a unanimous decision amongst the Observants, you have been named Prince of the ghost zone until the preparations for your coronation have been finished. You have one month until you are crowned as King on your 18th birthday. Clockwork has informed us that you wish to live in the human realm and finish school. We agree, a king cannot rule without an education. However, we do insist that you make frequent visits to your keep for lessons on how to be royal. Also, while you are in the human realm, Fright Knight will be your bodyguard and servant. He will keep you safe and do anything you ask. Do we have an agreement.” one observant explained.

“Yes. We have an agreement. Although, I want two things done before the month is over. My daughter, Danielle ‘Dani’ Phantom/Fenton is out there in the human realm. I want her found and brought to me before my coronation. I won't be crowned until my princess is standing beside me with a tiara of her own. Explain the situation to her though, she'll fight if she feels even remotely threatened and I trained her myself. And I want the coronation venue to be compatible with human physiology. I will have multiple human guests in attendance. Is that clear?” Danny asks with a smile as Fright Knight walks in and bows to him but remains silent.

“We understand and the proper channels will be made aware and it will be done. Now, until you're coronation, you will have to bare the mark of a prince. After, you will get to bare the mark of a king. Hold out your right hand please.” another observant says. Danny nods and hold out his hand. A different observant steps forward and wraps a bone hand around his wrist. Danny hisses at the sharp, burning, pain on the inside of his wrist but stays calm. When the observant pulls away, a moving tattoo is imprinted on the inside of his wrist. Danny pulls up his sleeve further and studies it with fascination. It was the crown of fire with the fire licking around it in constant motion.

“Alright. That's really cool.” Danny chuckles before turning back to the observants.

“Is there anything else you wished to discuss?” Danny asked curiously, making clockwork float forward with the crown of fire in his hands.

“You may wear this now. However, you will get the ring of rage when you are crowned King.” Clockwork said as he gently sets the crown on his head. Danny feels a rush of power but smiles softly the proud look of his mentor and friend. He nods thankfully before turning to the others.

“Thank you all for everything but I must be going. My friends will probably be wondering where I am. It's past dinner time in the human realm.” Danny said with a chuckle before getting up and striding out the door with fright knight following close behind.

“So Fright Knight, do you have a nickname I can call you?” Danny asks as they fly toward the Fenton Portal.

“You can call me FK or if it pleases you, I still respond to my human name, Jim.” The Fright Knight answers as he flies beside Danny without his horse.

“Alright, Jim it is. So I know I'm going to have to tell my friends and family the truth about who I am but to tell you the truth, I'm terrified to tell them. My parents are ghost hunters and have almost killed me completely on many occasions. I'm glad you'll be there to help me out if I need it though.” Danny said with a smile.

“Well, I must say, sire, that I am glad you are my prince. I despised serving Pirah even if my obsession is to be loyal to the crown. I always hoped his reign would end for good. I'm thankful the king to be is a merciful, kind man who cares about his people and their wellbeing.” fright knight said softly before pulling off his helmet to smile at Danny.

“I am thankful I get to serve you, sire, and not someone like Vlad Plasmius.” Fright Knight said making Danny chuckle.

“Well thank you, Jim. I'm glad you think highly of me. Trust me, If that Fruitloop was prince, I'd be taking a vacation forever into space. Maybe go live on the moon or something.” Danny cackles as the arrive at the portal.

“Now, when we get inside, I'll need you to stay invisible for now. No one but Sam, Tucker, and Jazz know my identity. I don't mind if you become visible around them but only when no else is around. And if for some reason you have to come through this portal alone, always make your invisible and intangible. My parents will shoot you if they know you're there.” Danny warned before turning invisible and poking his head through. Upon seeing no one inside he motions Fright Knight through and they walk into the human realm.

Fright knight looked around and sees weapons of all sort and shudders softly, which Danny immediately notices.

“Yeah I know. I freaks me out coming down here too. Come on, we'll go see my friends.” Danny said before turning intangible and flying up through the ceiling and directly outside. They both turn invisible as well and fly to Sam’s house. As they fly, Danny calls Tucker and tells him to immediately come to Sam's house. Danny and Fright Knight phase through the wall and stand outside Sam’s bedroom door. He knocks lightly and smiles when she opens the door. Her gaze shifts to Fright Knight who is standing stoically behind him, his helmet back in place as he silently nods to her.

“Don't worry, sam. He's won't hurt us. He'll be around me from now on though. I have big news but I have to wait for Tucker first.” Danny said with a smile. Sam nods unsurely before motioning to follow her. They walk into the kitchen and Danny immediately grabs two ecto fruits from a secret stash he hid earlier. He tosses on to Fright Knight and takes a bite of his.

“Thank you, Sire. I haven't had one of these in a thousand years.” Fright Knight says as he takes off his helmet and takes a bite of the sweet ghost fruit.

“It’s no problem, Jim. It won't be a good time for either of us if I'm hostile. You were an enemy, but now, you're a friend and an ally. You're a part of this group and as such, we take care of eachother. I know you are specifically supposed to guard me and my Princess. However, Sam, Tucker, and my family are important to me. If they need it, I want you to help them too.” Danny said with a smile. Fright Knight was in awe. The prince thought of him as a friend and was so selfless that he asked his personal bodyguard to help his friend and family if they needed it.

“I am honored you see me as I friend, Sire. I thank you and hope to build a stronger friendship between us.” The Fright Knight said warmly.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Danny looks to it with a smile. A duplicate then steps out of him and to the door. Seconds later, it returns to him and Tucker walks into the kitchen. He catch Fright Knight’s purple eyes and glance between Danny and him in shock.

“Now that the team is here, I have a couple announcements. First of all, get used to Fright Knight’s presence. He will be accompanying me from now on and is now apart of this group. Don't try and persuade me to get rid of him, I refuse to do so. Second I got good news this afternoon. When I defeated Pirah Dark last year, he claimed it as a battle for the throne. Since I won, I will now become the new king of the ghost zone. My coronation is in a month on my birthday but don't worry, I'll still be here. I'll still be going to school and everything but I will need to leave every few days to go to lessons on how to be royal and how to run a realm. I won't be moving to Phantom’s keep until after Graduation. I will still be around here though.” Danny said with a smile.

“You're the new king!?” Tucker shouts in shock.

“I will be. I'm the prince right now but I already have the crown. I'll get the  ring of rage on my coronation day.’ Danny said with a smirk.

“Wow congrats Danny. I have two questions though. One, are you going to tell your parents? Two, how is this going to work with school?” Sam asked worriedly.

“I'm not sure about school yet but I know I'll have to tell mom and dad. I want them and Jazz along with you three at my coronation.” Danny said hopefully. Danny smiled and walked over to the wall, he reached in intangibly and pulled out a bottle of Ecto-wine then went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider. He poured each human a drink of the cider then poured himself and Jim a glass of the Ecto-wine then passed them out. He raised his glass for a toast.

“I would like to make a toast to the the end of Pariah Dark’s rule and the beginning of Phantom’s rule.” Danny said before they clinked their glasses together and they all took a drink.

After a few hours, they all realized what time it was so with happy goodbyes the team split and went to their separate homes.

They had school tomorrow and they all hoped everything would be okay. 


	2. Classroom reveal

*Beep Beep Beep*

Danny groaned and sat up before smashing the alarm clock. A few minutes later, he just finished getting ready when Jazz screamed from downstairs. He immediately transformed and dove through the floor and came just in time to see Jazz shoot at Fright Knight. Danny, reacting quickly, threw up an ecto shield in front of his bodyguard, stopping the blast. Jazz looked to him and lowered the weapon.

“Danny, why?” she asked worriedly.

“It's alright, Jazz. He's with me.” Danny said as he floated down and transformed back to Fenton. Jazz just scowled in confusion but put the gun away.

“Jazz, Clockwork came to me yesterday while you were with your friends. When I fought Pariah Dark, he said the challenge was for the throne. So when I defeated him, I earned his title. I am the Prince of the ghost zone. Fright Knight is my bodyguard and is to stay with me at all times. I'm getting crowned as king in a month.” Danny explained with a yawn as he looked in the fridge before closing it with a sigh when he realised there was no food.

“Oh Sire, before I forget, here. Clockwork told me to give this to you.” Fright Knight said softly before handing him a small card. Danny looked at the card in shock.

“A debit card?”

“Yes. Clockwork overshadowed your father and used some of the money from the Ghost Zone treasury to get you a debit card that only you can access. It has just over a billion of your human dollars on it. Do not fear though, that is just a fraction of what the treasury holds. There is an app on your phone that will allow you to see the balance.” Fright Knight said with a chuckle at the young prince’s startled face.

“Wow! Well thank you clockwork.” Danny said with a awed chuckle as he slid it into his wallet. Fright Knight hands him his school bag and an apple then they walk out together, leaving Jazz frozen in shock. Danny transforms and turns invisible as does Fright Knight. Danny eats the apple as they fly peacefully.

“Jim, while we’re here, you need to stay invisible. Clockwork has taught me how to see you even when you're invisible so you won't have to worry about that.” Danny said as they landed behind the school and Danny transformed. Fright Knight nodded and followed silently as Danny made his way into the school. He walked into class late and got his things out when suddenly his ghost sense went off. He hears a whine of a missile being launched and he reacts quickly. He grunts in pain as a piece of glass gets lodged in his side but ignores it to throw up an ecto shield dome around the class and transforms. He sees Skulker land in the destroy class room with a thud and a smirk. Skulker then notices the crown floating above the young halfa’s head and pale in horror. He had just revealed the king secret.

“What the fuck, Skulker!? Now they know! Do you have any idea how this will affect not only this town but also my family!? I have a daughter! And now she's in danger just as much as I am!” Danny shouts angrily as Fright Knight reveals himself and draws his sword. The class and Mr. Lancer look in fear as the Fright Knight starts attacking Skulker who is trying to flee then shift their eyes to their classmate.

Danny Fenton had just turned into Danny Phantom but he looked different. He now wore a short sleeve, black, dress shirt that that bore his logo on his chest and black denim pants. With it, he wore a white belt, white fingerless gloves and white boots. He also had a white cape that was joined around his neck with a ghost emerald. On his arm was a curling snake tattoo that glowed ecto green and on his other wrist he had a the crown of fire tattooed. The inked fire magicly moved around the stationary glowing crown. It was the same crown that floated above his head. He also had a large piece of glass sticking out of his side. He pulled the phantom thermos off his belt and uncapped the lid.

“JIM! DUCK!” Danny shouted and in a split second the Fright Knight ducked and Danny pressed the button on the thermos, sucking Skulker into it before capping it. Danny sighs in relief before lowering the shield and transforming back with a hiss off pain. Fright Knight stood as well and sheathed his sword before gasping.

“Your Highness, you’re injured.” Fright Knight says in horror.

“Yeah. I know. Sam, can you come stitch me up please? Tucker, can you take Fright Knight to my locker so he can get my shirt that I keep inside?” Danny said as he sits on the floor. Sam and Tucker nod but The Fright Knight shakes his head.

“Sire, I am to remain with you at all times.” he said sternly making Danny sigh and nod.

“Alright. I understand. Tucker, take my duplicate. It knows the code, just make sure it doesn't do anything.” Danny said softly as he duplicates himself then pulls his shirt off so Sam could stitch him up. Tucker nods and him and the duplicate walk out while fright knight sit in a chair and pulls off his helmet.

“You alright?” Danny asks the Fright Knight.

“I am well, sire. A little bruised, that's all.” The fright knight answers warmly, happy that his Prince cares for his well being. Danny nods and smiles before looking to the stunned class.

“I'll answer your questions just ask one at a time please.” Danny said with a grimace as Sam pulls out the glass then starts stitch him up.

“How did you become Phantom?” Mr. Lancer asks softly.

“I became Phantom when I died in the portal accident almost 4 years ago. My fourth death day is in two months. I was electrocuted and died but the ectoplasm that was shot through me as well brought me back as a halfa. Halfas are hybrids that are half ghost/half human.” Danny replied as he closes his eyes while sam stitches him up.

“Why is the Fright Knight with you and why does he keep call you ‘sire’?” Mikey asks excitedly as Tucker came back into the room.

“I was named Prince of the ghost zone until my coronation in a month. When I fought Pariah Dark a couple years ago, he claimed it was a challenge for the throne. So, when I won, I inherited his status. Now, Fright Knight will be with me at all times as he is my bodyguard.” Danny said softly before grunting as Sam tied off the stitching thread and started cleaning the blood off and wrapping the wound.

“Why didn't you ever fight back when I hit you?” Dash asks uneasily. Danny sighed and used his newest power, telekinesis, to pick up a piece of cement that was once the wall.

“You see this chunk of cement? Imagine this as your head.” Danny said before squeezing his hand around the piece of rubble then opened it to reveal a pile of dust. The class was in awe but couldn't help but feel fearful. If Danny turned evil, there would be no stopping him.

“If I hit you back, I could kill you. And no matter how much of an ass you are, you don't deserve to die.” Danny said before brushing the dust from his hands. He moves to get up but hisses in pain before sighing. Then to everyone but Team Phantom's shock, Danny floats up and stands with ease without transforming.

“I'm gonna go home, so I can take a nap and heal. Tucker, can you record the lectures and bring me my homework after school? Sam, can you come with Tucker after school. Since they found out, I might as well tell my parents as well. They should be home when school gets out and I really want you there for it.” Danny said nervously as he took his backpack from Fright Knight then transformed.

Tucker nodded with a smile, making Danny smile thankfully then both he and Fright Knight flew threw the ceiling. Out side, Fright Knight opened a portal and they both flew through and  to Danny's castle.

Upon arrival, Danny dismissed Fright Knight with the order to come get him at 2PM. Danny made his way to bed chambers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 


	3. A Queen!?

Later that day, Danny with awoken by a few knocks on his door.

“Hmm? Oh. Come in!” Danny shouted as he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes. The door opens and a servant girl floated there holding a garment bag.

“Your Highness, lunch is ready in the dining room. Sir Fright Knight, Clockwork and Miss. Ember Mclain are waiting for you as well. Clockwork also said for you to put this on.” the girl said, gesturing to the garment bag as Danny sat up with a yawn.

“Alright. Thank you. I’ll be there in a few minutes. You can leave the clothes on the bed.” Danny said a he got up and walked into the ensuite.

After using the bathroom, Danny walked out to see an outfit sitting on the bed. He changed into it quickly and looked in the mirror and smiled at how good he looked. He wore a new black and white suit but he also had a white cape that was lined with ecto green fur trim around the neck. With one last smile, he walks out to the dining room.

[Picture of the suit](https://pin.it/av7tpll75vcne5)

As he enters the room to see Ember sitting next to Clockwork as they talked quietly between themselves.

“Clockwork, why is Ember here?” Danny asked curiously.

“Sit down Daniel. There is something we need to discuss.” Clockwork said, gesturing to the seat next to Ember. Ember and him were no longer enemies but still weren't very close. However, he could see that the rockstar was shaking with nervousness. He sat down and put a hand on Ember's back and rubbed a little, hoping to calm her down a little.

“Daniel, there is something that the observants failed to mention yesterday because to them, it is common knowledge through the ghost zone. They forget you don't live here. Daniel, every king needs a queen and it is tradition for it to be an arranged marriage between the king and one of the strongest and most compatible single females in the GZ.” Clockwork said calmly. Danny stared at clockwork as he processed this new information.

“Are you telling me that Ember and I are going to be married in a month?” Danny said quietly, making clockwork nod. Danny mutters a small dismissal with a thank you for telling him before Clockwork disappeared into a portal. Danny stood up then gazes at Fright Knight before looking down at his shaking fiance.

“Give us minute, Fright.” Danny mutters as he wrapped his arms around Embers shoulders, making her lean into him and presses her forehead to his abdomen from where she sat with him standing between her legs.

After Fright Knight walks out, Danny lets out a breath before turning his gaze on his terrified looking wife to be. He had always had a crush on her since Sam and him never worked out and seeing her almost in tears broke his unbeating heart. He knelt down so he was eye level with her and hooked his finger under her chin to make her meet his eyes.

“Hey, Em. Listen, it's gonna be alright. If it's any consolation, I've had feelings for you for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you.” Danny said, making Ember look at him in shock.

“You do? Oh thank the ancients.” Ember said softly before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Their lips moved in sync as their bodies molded together perfectly. They were so consumed in each other, they didn't hear Fright Knight come back in.

“Your Highness, your family are-” he said before stopping and turning around when he spotted his future King and Queen locked in an embrace. The two pulled apart with a blush before Danny stood up and looked at Fright Knight while Ember pressed against him and start laying soft kisses to his neck.

“What is it Fright?” Danny asked curiously.  
“It is 2:15 sire. Your family is waiting for you.” Fright Knight reminded him. Danny nods before turning to Ember.

“Come on, if you're going to be my Queen, you need to know the rest of the family.” Danny said as he took her hand. Suddenly, he felt something in his palm and when he looked down he saw a ring box. He chuckles and mentally thanks clockwork before he pulls the ring out and slides it onto Ember's left ring finger.

“There a beautiful ring for a beautiful bride.” He said charmingly before kissing her. He then pulled away and they both took off with Fright Knight toward the Fenton portal.


	4. The Truth

Fright Knight, Danny and Ember fly through the portal invisibly and intangibly and up into Danny's bedroom where they saw Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were waiting.

The three faded into visibility, making team Phantom jump before gaping at Danny's new attire.

“Wow, Danny. You look amazing! That is an outfit definitely fit for a king.” Sam said with a smile. They all nod in agreement but then their eyes suddenly shift to Ember who was looking at his guitar a few feet away.

“Danny, why is Ember here?” Tucker asked cautiously as Danny transformed and sat down on his bed.

“Em, do you want to tell them now or do you want to wait and tell everyone at once.” Danny said quietly. Ember looked at Danny before sighing and grabbed his Ipod from his desk before floating over and laying down with her feet on his lap while she looked through his song list on his ipod.

“We can tell them dipstick. I really don't care. It might be better so we can explain before they go kill the grandpa clock.” Ember said, her eyes staying glued to the screen. Danny nodded softly as he pulled off her boots and started massaging her feet.

“Ember and I are arranged to get married on my coronation day. Personally we just think Tick Tock was tired of us hiding and/or ignoring our feelings for each other. I asked her out for love before we came here. I've loved her for years but I just didn't know how to make it happen. I guess clockwork gave us both the shove we needed.” Danny said as he moved up to massage her calf, earning him a soft moan of pleasure.

“Well, congratulations little brother. Welcome to the family Ember.” Jazz said, holding out her hand for Ember to shake. Once they shook hands, Tucker stood up with Sam and said their welcome.

 

After chatting for a little while, Danny hears the front door open and shut then Jack's loudly yelling about fudge.

“I guess we should go down there and tell them. Em, Jim, stay invisible for now. I'll tell you when you can come out.” Danny said nervously before they all go down stairs. They find both adults in the kitchen, making lunch.

“Oh kids! How was school?” Maddie said happily.

“It was ok. Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something.” Danny said quietly. Maddie and Jack look at each other before turning back to Danny. They nod slowly and all go over to the living room. Jack and Maddie sit down on one couch and others sit on the other couch. 

“Before I tell you, I need you to put all of your ghost weapons on the ground.” Danny said nervously. Maddie and Jack look at him curiously but do as he said. Then with a sigh of relief, Danny swipes his hand and suddenly the weapons fly across the room and out of their reach. Jack and Maddie look at him in terror and start to get up to fight but Danny freezes their feet to the floor.

“I'm sorry. I can't risk anyone getting hurt.” Danny said softly.

“Get out of our son, Spook!” Jack yelled as he tried to get out of the ice.

“Dad, it's me. I'll let you go if you promise to not hurt me or anyone else here.” Danny said calmly. Jack gives up with a sigh as does Maddie and they nod. Reluctantly Danny unfreeze their feet before speaking.

“Mom, Dad, when you built the ghost portal, remember, It didn't work. So, I brought Sam and Tucker down to see if I could fix it. I went inside and I tripped on something inside. Then all of the sudden I feel this awful pain. I could feel my insides melting then suddenly ther1e was nothing but bright light. I heard a voice asking what I wanted. I replied that I wish that no one would ever feel pain like I just did. Then suddenly, I woke up and I was floating. I looked in the mirror and I had bright green eyes and white hair and the hazmat suit I was in, had inverted colors. It took me a while to figure out I was a halfa. At least that's what the other ghosts call me and others like me.” Danny explained before taking a deep breath.

“Mom, Dad, what I'm trying to say is that I'm a hybrid. I'm half ghost/half human.” Danny said before transforming.

“You’re Phantom!? Oh my goodness! Honey we’re so sorry!” Maddie cried as she leapt into his arms and cried into his chest. After all, he was much taller than her.

“You mean Prince Phantom.” Ember said as she appeared next to them. Danny looked at her with a smile as Fright Knight appeared at his post by the door.

“That's right, Beautiful.” Danny said as he let go of his mom and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

“Danny? What do you mean by Prince!? Why are you kissing Ember Mclain!?” Maddie said worriedly.

“3 years ago, remember when the ghost king came and was looking for a ring and I went to fight him in the Ecto-Skeleton? When I won, I inherited his title by right of conquest. Basically, I unknowingly challenged him for the throne and when I won, I became the next king. My coronation is in a month on my birthday as is my wedding.” Danny said happily as Ember wraps her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. 

“Your getting married?” Jack breaths as Maddie starts tearing up in joy. Danny nods when suddenly a blue wisps comes out of his mouth. Jack and Maddie look at it in confusion.

“It's my ghost sense.” He explains before turning to see Fright Knight had moved from his post and was talking to another a royal ghost guard.

“Fright. Everything alright?” Danny asked, making the two guards turn to him.

“Yes, your Highness. I was told by Chief Frostbite to fetch you. Your daughter was found but there are some complications.” The guard said as he knelt down.

“WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN COMPLICATIONS!? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?” Danny yells angrily, making the room temperature plummet. Danny growls unnaturally before grabbing Ember's hand and turning to his parents and friends.

“Take the specter speeder to Far Frozen. We'll meet you there.” Danny growled, his voice deepening to sound like Dan's. Nodding quickly, they could see his eyes had turned red before he picked up his confused fiance and disappeared in a cloud of blue mist.

 

"What just happened?" Maddie asked warily, looking at the teens.

"2 years ago, Danny, Tucker and I got teleported to a ghost lair by accident. It was the lair of Clockwork, the master of time. Clockwork had been tasked with destroying Danny because in that timeline, every one of us dies along with Mr Lancer in an explosion. That made Danny asks Vlad to take out his ghost half, which meant no more human emotions to hurt him. It didn't end well. Danny's ghost half ripped out Vlad's ghost half and the ghost halves merged together and killed Danny's human half. Dan became unstoppable and the greatest evil the world has ever known. The world was destroyed in 10 years. Everyone died except the people in Amity Park because of your ghost shield that was protecting the town. That was until Dan destroyed it with his ghostly wail and killed everyone in Amity park as well. Now, when Danny gets severely pissed, his eyes will turn red and his hair will take on a more fiery look. To the ghosts they know when his eyes even start to get a red tinted to them, it's a sign to shut up, run, and prey he doesn't find them. When his eyes turn completely red, we have to suck him into the thermos so he can cool down before he hurts the object of his anger. Danny's obsession is protection so if he mortally wounds or kills someone, he'll become insane or suicidal. Now come on, we better get to far frozen." Sam explained softly before they all made their way down to the lab.


	5. Surprise!

When Frostbite sent for the great one, he did not expect the Prince and his bride to be to show up in a rage a demand to know where his daughter was.

 "Frostbite! Where is my daughter!? Take me to her. NOW!" Danny yelled as he and Ember appeared in the village center. Frostbite makes his way to the angry Prince and kneels before him.

"Great one, young Danielle is safe and unharmed. I apologize that I didn't clarify the complication." Frostbite said softly.

As Frostbite spoke Danny calmed down considerably but Ember could still tell he was nervous.

"Come this way." Frostbite said soothingly before leading Danny and Ember into a nearby hut. Frostbite pauses outside the door and turns to Danny. 

"Great one, there is something you should know. Danielle is not how you remember." Frostbite said nervously. Danny looks at him curiously and pushes open the door.

 

Inside was Danielle but instead of looking 12, she looked 4 and she was reading to another 1 year old little boy that they all could tell was his son. Both kids were in human form at the moment.

"Oh ancients." Danny croaks in awe as he steps inside. Danielle turns to him and grins.

"Daddy! I found my little brother! The big meany Fruitloop caught me and made another clone but some ghost found us while she came through the portal. I helped get us out and she brought us here. Little brother doesn't have a name though." Danielle said as she ran over and hugged Danny around the waist. Danny looks down at her and picks her up and kisses her forehead.

"I'm so glad you both are home safe. I missed you baby girl. I'm so proud of you for helping them." Danny said before he puts her down and walks over to his son. He heard the door close behind him and he knew that Everyone left him alone with his kids.

"Hey there little guy. I'm your daddy and I'm gonna name you Arkin Jack Phantom." Danny said softly as he picked Arkin up and rocked him softly. Arkin leaned against him, with his thumb in his mouth and eyelids drooping tiredly.

"Sleep Arkin. We'll be home soon." Danny said softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to his son's forehead. He then took Danielle's hand and guided her through the door to where he could hear Frostbite, Ember and Fright Knight talking. He walks in and the room silences. Everyone is in awe at the baby in his arms.

"Ember, Jim, Frostbite, I want you to meet Arkin Jack Phantom/Fenton and Danielle Jasmine Phantom/Fenton." Danny said quietly before kneeling down to Danielle's level.

"Danielle, I want you to meet yours and Arkin's new mommy. Ember. Ember and I are going to be the new king and queen of the ghost Zone. You and your brother will be the Prince and Princess of the ghost zone." Danny explained softly. Danielle looks at Ember who smiles tearfully and opens her arms in invitation.

"Come 'ere baby." She said before Danielle launched herself into Ember's arms.

"I have a mommy! I have a mommy!" Danielle exclaimed excitedly as she hugged Ember tearfully. Danny watched the duo together as happiness flooded his being before a super thought struck him.

"Frostbite, are they both structurally stable?" Danny said but to he ever thankfulness, Frostbite confirmed they were. It was why Danielle was suddenly so young. Frostbite had stabilized them both when the ghost bought them and said clockwork locked Arkin's ghost half away inside him until he was older.

"Do you know who saved them?" Danny asked softly as he rubbed Arkin's back when he started sniffling.

"Aye, it was a newly formed ghost. She goes by goldheart. She is a protector like yourself." Frostbite responded.

"Danny, how about we go back to the keep. They're both tired." Ember spoke, interrupting his thoughts. Danny looked over and nods softly before opening a portal.

"Thank you Frostbite." Danny said before he, Ember, the kids, and Fright Knight step through into the keep.

 

Once inside the palace, Danny texted Tucker to tell him to tell everyone to come to the palace. He then called his messenger to go find the ghost named Shield and bring her to keep on his orders. Ember told him she was going to go get manicures with kitty so she could calm down. She was stressed and understood so he told her to have fun and took Danielle's hand and guided her to the living room. He turned the tv on and with a tired sigh, Danny sat down on the couch in the living room and leaned back in the recliner. Danielle snuggled sleepily against his side while Arkin continued to sleep on his chest. It wasn't long until he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Arkin  
> Meaning: Eternal King's son  
> Origin: Norwegian


	6. Meetings

"Finally, we're here. Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Welcome to Phantom's Keep. The lair of the royal ghost family. It's a unique lair in the ghost zone because it It's the same building as the Pirah's but it changed itself to match the current king. That's why it actually has plant life and is black and white. Black and White is the Phantom family colors and the plant life represents their human side and their ecto-green colored powers. Lairs in the ghost zone are all alive in a way and can actually sustain and protect itself. Danny, his family, his allies, Sam, and I are the only ones the doors will open for." Tucker said proudly. The Fentons were in awe. The castle was huge. Casper high could easily be fit 3 times inside it.

Tucker lands the specter speeder on the green lawn outside the keep and jumps out of the speeder without a hazmat suit or respirator along with sam, much to Jack and Maddie's shock.

"Tucker! Sam! You need to wear a hazmat suit and breathing device! We don't know how toxic the air is!" Maddie shouts, making sam look at her in amusement.

"Mrs. Fenton. We've been coming here for years. The air is fine. Now come on." Sam said before walking to the door. She opened the door and was greeted by Fright Knight.

"Lady Sam, Lady Jasmine, Lady Madeline, Lord Tucker, Lord Jackson, welcome to Phantom's keep. Allow me to escort you to His Majesty. I ask that you don't be loud. His majesty tends to jump into protect mode when startled awake. 

After a few minutes of walking Fright Knight stops in front of a door and pauses.

"This is His Majesty living chamber. Please go in. There is something I must attend to." Fright Knight said before opening the door and allowing them to go inside.

Upon entering they could hear a TV playing in the other room would they followed the sound but was what they saw was a shock to them all.

One the couch was Danny but he had a baby sleeping on his chest with a small girl curled up against his side. They were all asleep until suddenly Danny starts twitching and whimpering. Suddenly he awakes with a small gasp, waking both the kids up in the process. The baby starts crying and the girl sits up as Danny scrubs his eyes as tears leaked out silently. He took a few deep breaths and sat up too.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Danielle asks softly, making danny look at her as he rubbed Arkin's back soothingly him.

"Yeah, baby I'm okay. It was just a nightmare." He said softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Sam then cleared her throat to get Danny's attention. Suddenly 3 pairs of blue eyes snap to the humans in the doorway but before he could say anything, Danielle squealed and jumped off the couch and into Tucker's arms.

"Uncle Tucker! Aunt Sam! I missed you." She yelled then launching herself into Sam's arms. Danny chuckles and stands up with Arkin perched on his hip.

"Hey guys. Welcome to my palace. Everyone, meet my son, Arkin Jack Phantom/Fenton. And mom, dad, Jazz, meet my daughter. Her name is Danielle Jasmine Phantom/Fenton." Danny said as Arkin reached up and grabbed his nose. With a smile he gently pulled Arkin's hand away from his face and lifted him up and blew raspberries into Arkin's belly. The room rang with his baby's laughter making everyone smile widely.

"Oh Danny! We're so proud of you!" Maddie said tearfully as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks mom." Danny whispered softly before being pulled into a big hug by his dad.

  
"Great job, Danny-o. They're beautiful." Jack said proudly before Jazz pulled him into her arms.

  
"I'm honored that you named Ellie after me, I can't believe you didn't tell me I'm an auntie." Jazz whispers tearfully into his chest.

During the next hour, Little Arkin was passed around between the adults until he started crying. Danny took him back and sets him on his lap.

"What is a buddy? Are you hungry?" Danny asked curiously to which his little boy just nods and makes grabby hands.

"Well, how about we have dinner? How about that, little stinker." Danny said with a chuckle as Arkin smiles up at him.

"Dada!" Arkin squeals making everyone freeze. The humans around them watch as Danny tears up and smiles widely before pulling Arkin to him and peppering his little face with kisses.

"That's right bubby! I'm your daddy!" He whispers proudly before pulling out his phone and entering in Ember's number. She answered after the second right and immediately he was met with the sound of the Asian language and kitty's rambling.

"Hey Danny what's up?" Ember asked curiously but her voice sounded a little distant like she wasn't holding the phone.

"Am I on speaker?" Danny asked as he smiled down at Arkin while Danielle flew up to sit on his shoulders.

"Yeah, my nails are wet so I can't hold the phone." Ember replied before kitty yelled her greeting from the background.

"Hi kitty! Thanks for helping Ember out!" Danny chuckles before addressing his Fiance.

"Ember guess what just happened! Arikin just said his first word! He said 'dada'!" Danny said as Danielle tried to take the phone from him. He pulled the phone back and put it on speaker.

"Hi mommy! Where are you?" Danielle asked as she took the phone. Danny looks at the others as Ellie ran down the hall toward the kitchen with the phone in her hands.

"Well, we better follow the little princess to the kitchen. Dinner should be ready." Danny said before motioning for the others to follow him.

They arrive at the dining room and were about to start eating but Fright Knight came running in saying a ghost was here to see him. He quickly excused himself leaving the kids with his family and changed to his ghost form.

He tells Jim to bring her to the throne room and he teleports to his throne and sits down before motioning for the door guard to let them in.

Fright Knight walks with a woman in a futuristic gold suit of armor. They both kneel at the steps leading to his throne.

"Your majesty, I am Goldheart, you summoned me?" She asked curiously. Danny smiled and uses his telekinesis to make her stand. She looks at him in shock as he releases her before standing himself and walking down to her level.

"Yes I did. I wish to thank you for saving my son and daughter. And as a token of my gratitude, I wish to give you the option to be my children's bodyguard. I understand your obsession is protection like myself. My children will need protecting and it seems my daughter trust you. If she trusts you, then I do too." Danny said with a smile. Goldheart smiles widely and nods happily.

"I'd be honored! Thank you! Thank you!" She chants happily before surging forward and hugging him. Everyone freezes before she is suddenly pulled away and Fright Knight has a sword to her throat.

"I'm so sorry you're majesty! I'm so so sorry!" She cried.

"Fright. Release her. Now." Danny said calmly before stepping forward as she bows at his feet. Her nose is to the ground as she quivers in fear. Danny crouches in front of her and gently rubs her back.

"Goldy, it's alright. I'm not like the previous king. I don't mind a hug now and then. Please calm down." Danny said soothingly. He helps her off the ground and makes a handkerchief out of ectoplasm and hands it to her, making her giggle and wipe her eyes.

"Now that that's over, my family is having dinner in the dining room, will you join us?" Danny asked curiously. Goldheart nods and follows Danny out of the throne room with Fright Knight tailing behind them.

They arrive back at the dining room and Goldheart was introduced to his family and friends before Ellie urged her to sit by her. Ellie obviously remembered her savior and was eager to make friends.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ember arrived half way through and met goldheart. They all laughed told stories and had a great time until his human family grew tired and started to say goodnight to everyone. Danny and Ember showed the humans to the door after stating that Danny would be living in the keep from now on but would make a permanent portal to his bedroom so they could easily come and go.

They also decided that Danny was just going to drop out of school. He didn't need a high school degree because he would never have a normal life in the human realm. He would still visit the human realm often but he decided since his kids are half human as well, they need to know both realms.

After everyone had gone home and Danny dismissed goldheart and Fright Knight for the evening, he, Ember, Arkin and Danielle, snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie. For the first time since his death, Danny felt completely at home.


	7. The Nightmare

Later that night, after Danny put the kids to bed, he decided to stay in his ghost form and settled down next to his fiance on the couch. She was laying on the couch with a book in her hands but that didn't stop Danny from laying down on his stomach between her legs so his head was on her abdomen and his arms moving up to wrap around her waist.

"I'm trying to read ya know." Ember looks at him in amusement as he nuzzles the skin of her exposed stomach. She couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of his fangs scraping her bare skin.

"I know." He mumbles. Sighing softly Ember shifts slightly so her ankles crossed in the small of his back and she started to run her fingers through his snow white hair and held the book with her other hand.

As they both laid there in happy silence, they both realized how technically they had only been a couple for a few days but it already felt like a lifetime. Clockwork was right, they were the most compatible mates for each other. They were soulmates.

Ember continued to read until she heard Danny start to snore softly. It wasn't loud, but it was cute. She knew Danny needed sleep still since he was half human as did Arkin and Ellie. Granted, Danny needed less that the kids do but it still amazed her how different halfas were from both humans and ghosts. They truly were a different species. Smiling softly, she creates a duplicate and takes a photo of him asleep on top of her. The duplicate hands her back her phone and she absorbs it again. She then sends it to Danny's sister, his mom and Sam as well as Kitty and Spectra. Then she went back to reading.

A few hours later, Ember began to feel Danny start twitching and whimpering. He started mumbling and tensing before bolting up with a cry. Ember watches as panicked green eyes scan the area, obviously not realizing where he was.

"Danny?" She whispers her hands hovering under his chest while he was crouched over her.

Hearing her voice he looks down at her as his terror turned to relief. He closes his eyes and bows his head against her chest as tears started to running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I need to check on the kids." He mumbles as he gets up and staggers off down the hall, leaving Ember looking after him in confusion before she gets up and follows after him. Seconds later, she finds him looking tucking Ellie's blankets around her.

"Danny?" She whispers from behind him. He looks up at her before going over to her. Smiling softly, she takes his hand and pulls him down the hall to their bedroom. He stops outside of Arkin's room and quietly pokes his head in to see Arkin snoring softly while smiling in his sleep. Ember let's him do this, understanding that he needed to check on the kids to ease his fear. He then let's her pull him to their bedroom a few doors down.

"What was your dream about, babe?" Ember asked warily, making Danny sigh.

"The GIW came after the kids. In the dream, I saw them dissolve in my arms and the grief overpowers me. I end up becoming Dan and start killing everyone." He said quietly making Ember stop and pull him down for a hug. They stand there in silence before Danny pulls away with a smile before pulling her to their bedroom.

***SMUT BEGINS HERE***

Once in their bedroom she turns to him and kisses him deeply. Danny immediately responds as his hands start to wander as his tongue battles for dominance against Embers. Her hands reach up and tangle in his hair as she feels his hands wander to her ass. Danny then picks her up with his mouth still on hers and she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The new position allows him to walk to the bed and drop her on it with ease. He goes down with her but disconnects their lips to look at his beautiful fiance beneath him.

"I love you." Danny said quietly, making Ember look up at him in awe.

"I love you too." She whispers before surging up to kiss him again.

They kissed deeply until Danny broke away to kiss down Ember's neck and to suck at her breasts through the fabric of her shirt.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now." Danny said against her as he continued down to suck a deep bruise on her exposed stomach.

"Keep going. I want you." Ember replied breathlessly as she reaches down into his pants and starts pumping him.

Danny groans softly before leaning up and phasing all of their clothes off, leaving their naked bodies exposed. He reaches down to palm her dripping cunt, smiling smugly at the kneeling cry of ecstasy that she makes when she slips a finger in.

He prepares her quickly until neither could bare it and thrust his 10" dick into her wet heat. Danny barely manages to stay still as his gorgeous fiance adjusts to his size.

"Oh ancients. Danny, you're so big. Oh, fuck me please." She whimpers into his shoulder. At those words there was no turning back. He starts thrusting at a hip breaking pace and all Ember can do is hold on. Their room echos with a symphony of the sounds of their pleasure until Ember started babbling.  
"Danny! Oh fuck! Yes! I - I'm gonna cum! Fuck me harder! Yes yes yes! DANNY!" She screams his name as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her pussy clamped down on him so tightly he barely manages to pull out before cumming on her stomach. His groan echoes around them as he empties himself.

***SMUT ENDS HERE***

Once they're both spent, Danny collapses next to her. Both of them are still shaking and spasming every so often. However, before either of them could say anything a knock sounded from their door.

"Yes?" Danny calls out. A servant girl suddenly opens the door, making Ember and Danny scramble to cover themselves.

"Dammit, I didn't say to come in!" Danny yelled as he tries to cover Ember with his body.

"I apologize your majesty. But clockwork told me to fetch you. It seems goldheart and Fright Knight took Arkin and Danielle to the human realm after they woke and started asking for you. They are about to run into trouble." The servant girl said urgently. Danny sat up in fear before scrambling out of bed, not caring that he was naked as he pulled on his clothes as he tossed a towel to Ember.

"Thank you for informing us. You're dismissed." He told the servant as he buttoned his shirt.

Once Ember and him were dressed, he teleported them both to where he sensed his kids. He saw goldheart trying to using herself as a body shield for his kids so the GIW wouldn't see them and shoot them. Fright Knight was on the ground under a net. He was unconscious as far as Danny could tell but he couldn't worry about him right now. Danny dives down and lands between goldheart and the GIW while Ember goes over and frees Fright Knight.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Danny roars, his eyes tinged with red. The GIW and the news crews around them were shocked into silence before the GIW stand down. Danny hisses at them, fangs bared before turning to goldheart and his kids. Danielle runs to Ember while Danny takes Arkin and makes him change form. Ember then goes over to Danny who was rocking Arkin and trying to calm him.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Ellie cries she tries to climb into Danny's arms too. Danny sighs and presses a kiss to Arkin hair and trade Arkin for Ellie with Ember.  
"You okay princess?" He asked softly as she wraps her arms around his neck.  
"I'm okay daddy." Ellie replied as she messed with the hair at the back of his neck. Ember came up beside him and cupped the back of his neck before pulling him forward so their foreheads rested against each other. Their eyes closed and they both sighed in relief, their kids were safe. It was alright now. They knew the cameras around them were filming but the couldn't bring themselves to care.

Danny's nightmare didn't come true.


End file.
